Blame the Moon
by 6hIkaRi6
Summary: With but a simple dream under the moonlight, Sasuke realises his true feelings for Sakura. But as he'll soon find out, a womens broken heart in the hands of love is a cruel thing indeed...
1. Luner Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its plot/characters.

AN: I think this is the sweetest fic I've written so far. This is inspired by the song Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars.

Sakura sighed inwardly, looking out the large open stained glass window in the old ruins of a chapel just outside Konoha. The stained glass window had various different shades of green and red, forming the picture of a burning forest. That was how the chapel became so deformed; someone set it on fire.

Sakura pushed the window open a little more, so she could look directly at the full moon that was looming over the crumbling chapel, beams of its light dancing among the leaves of bamboo trees that had most strangely decided to grow up from the burnt soil and reach up to what was left of the roof.

Rain came tumbling down whispering nonsense into Sakura's ear, giving her gentle kisses. Tears streamed down her moon tanned face, then she began talking to herself.

"Why? You had everything here, family, friends… I just don't understand… what did you mean that night…?" Sakura choked on her words, struggling to understand why she was like this. She came to this chapel every full moon for four years. She was now twenty. She didn't understand how she hadn't gotten over him yet. Maybe it was because _this _particular full moon was the same one that witnessed his fall from grace, her break down, and, his last words to her before knocking her out. But then again, this full moon would come out every year and not had she acted like this.

Sakura narrowed her eyebrows, livid. She hated how the moon just hung there in the sky, bearing witness to a thousand miracles, a thousand mistakes and a thousand tragedies. Refusing to do anything, just sitting there, watching. Constantly watching.

"WHY!" She screamed, her ever so fragile mentality finally snapping. "…Why didn't you do anything to stop him…? I loved him… I STILL LOVE HIM!" grabbing her chest tight, she let her stone cold exterior fall away, revealing a scared child, with nothing left. Sakura cried hard, not being able to do anything but.

The moon looked down at her, seemingly with solace. Sakura, after gaining some composure, began speaking again. "Why do I cry over someone who has caused me so much pain, someone who hates me just as much as I love him… why?" Sakura sobbed, rubbing her cold, wet arms then, eventually whispering, "Please help me… help me get over him…" she trailed off, falling into a bitter sweet dream of what was.

* * *

><p>In a place far, far away from Konoha, Sasuke lay in a futon in some sort of high class hotel. His sheets were scattered around him and his was covered with small droplets of sweat, the only thing seeming to notice this was the full moon in the sky. His fists were clenched tight, in one fist his katana, and in the other, a picture of team 7, or, what used to be team 7.<p>

Sasuke began to moan, dreaming.

* * *

><p>He was running through a burnt down forest that was covered in snow. The snow melted rather quickly, the charcoal coloured trees desperately trying to satisfy its thirst, trying to grow sweet fruits and lush greenery like it did once years ago.<p>

The sky was a deep cherry red, ashen clouds drooping, almost peeling away from the sky. Sasuke didn't know why he was running, but he knew that he was dreaming, so didn't do anything to stop himself. Up ahead, he could see a blob of rocks. Squinting, he realised it was the old chapel outside of Konoha. He smirked. He used to go there to get away from the fan girls when he was still a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves.

As he got closer to gaping hole that acted as an entrance to the chapel, a large shower of crows cascaded down upon him, the screeching filling his ears, their claws scratching his arms as he tried to defend himself. He was almost swallowed up until he heard a familiar voice.

"Stop." With but a single word, the crows flew off into the brittle trees, there beady eyes not once leaving him. Looking at the source of the voice, Sasuke's eyes widened. There, Sakura stood before him, a dainty flower in full bloom.

He smiled sadly, cursing his lucidity, but still walked towards Sakura, trying to embrace her. As he took his first step, she stepped back. Sasuke frowned, then looked into her eyes. They were filled with rage and pain and sorrow. He then noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.

"I loved you… I still love you…" Sakura spoke forcefully, her voice laced with poison. "But you left me…"

"But Sakura-"Sasuke tried to defend himself, only to be cut off.

"SHUT UP! All my life I hung onto every word you said, I admired you, gave you my heart. But you threw all that in my face. And now, enough is enough. I'm tired of waiting in this dingy old chapel every full moon. I'm tired of waiting for my heart to have its missing piece back. I'm tired of you!" silence settled between the two of them, freezing like ice, only to be melted by Sakura's warm tone of voice as she said, "I'm over you."

Sasuke stood there gobsmacked. He tried to say something, but then the crows flew in screeching once more, surrounding him. He fell to his knees screaming and screaming and screaming.

* * *

><p>And that was how he woke up. Screaming. Sasuke shot out of his bed and placed his katana on its hilt. Making his way to the window sill, he looked up at the moon and said, "Wait just a little longer. Don't get over me yet… because I'm coming."<p>

* * *

><p>Back in that old chapel lay Sakura, smiling in her sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:I'd appreciate it if you review whether you like it or not and why. Thank you!<p> 


	2. The Wind Taunts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or plot/characters.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay on the wet ground defeated, a light blue light descending from the morning sky, a shock blonde hovering above it.<p>

"Rasengan!" The shriek shattered the tranquil silence that had settled in the hidden village, scaring off many birds that had taken refuge from the previous night's rainy weather. Sasuke wheezed at the sudden impact, coughing up some blood.

Obsidian and azure met in a stare off, both stares stern. Pearly white teeth broke out into a grin, laughing emerging from the boy somehow pulling off orange and black.

"Finally came back huh? After four years…" Naruto spoke finally, a hint of nostalgia in his tone.

A simple grunt was all the Uchiha could manage after a restless night and taking a rasengan full on. Naruto looked down at his comrade and smiled softly, only to end up screaming in panic as he saw Sasuke pass out.

* * *

><p>"He is just suffering from exhaustion. From the looks of it he hasn't gotten any proper sleep in three days. He'll be fine with rest." Tsunade gazed ominously at Sasuke's chart, speaking with absolutely no concern over the whole matter. Naruto gazed over her shoulder, taking a peek at what she was noting down.<p>

"Hey, baa-chan, what does TTFO mean?" Naruto's voice echoed through Tsunade's head.

Tsunade gasped and then pouted. She ignored Naruto's comment referring to her age, not wanting him to find out the true meaning of TTFO. "Huh, oh umm, it means… to take fluids orally!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Tsunade's somewhat flustered appearance. Thinking for a moment, Kakashi finally got it, chuckling.

"Oh. Hey, baa-chan, why are you so zoned out?" Naruto flung another question Tsunade's way, this time getting punched at his rude remark.

"I'm so _zoned out_ because Sakura was meant to attend a meeting last night. She has never missed a meeting, ever! But, she didn't show up. I went out looking for her but, with no success. It's almost sunset and she has not shown up." The Godaime's face was lined with worry.

"Aw, don't worry about her Tsunade-san! Sakura is a mini you, she can take care of herself! She is a ticking time bomb of emotion after-"Naruto was silenced with a slap on the back of head and a fifty-six rants on how he was disrespectful and would never become Hokage and, "If you don't find Sakura by sunset your head will be on a pike; and I don't care if it's illegal!" She spoke through gritted teeth, her brow touching Naruto's.

Kakashi, sensing the tension, attempted to slink out of the room, only to be stopped dead in his track by a flying high heel. "The same goes for you Kakashi!"

As soon as Tsunade let go of Naruto, they both bowed and rushed out of the hospital window, wasting no time in searching for Sakura. At no point during the conversation did anyone notice the fact that Sasuke was awake.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke sneezing. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and yawned. As she looked at her surroundings, Sakura rubbed her bare arms. "I fell asleep here…" She mused.<p>

Touching her cold lips, she looked into a puddle that lay still up the damp ground, and noticed her lips were slightly blue, and that her face had turned as white as a sheet. The pink colour of her hair had seemingly faded away, the tips of her hair covered in frost. She smiled sadly, remembering the previous night. And how she had lost grips with her mentality momentarily.

Sakura sat up straight, her eyes gleaming with old tears. She looked out of the open window and saw the amber sun, sitting just above the horizon and across the desolate chapel, saving her from the coldness and emptiness that the moon left behind. She groaned. "I slept for a whole day! I guess I missed the meeting then…" Sakura spoke lazily to herself.

Stretching out her pale arms to the rays of sun, Sakura shut her eyes and began to hum to herself. The trees swayed softly, the leaves glistening, basking in the suns glow. Sakura then began to whistle as she slid off the sledge she was resting on, walking in the direction of Hokage Mountain.

* * *

><p>As soon as Tsunade finished up healing a few cuts on Sasuke and left the room, Sasuke sprung up out of his bed, grimacing slightly as he landed too quickly on his left ankle which had a torn muscle, something Tsunade had overlooked in her irritable state.<p>

Sasuke hobbled over to the small cupboard and opened it, rummaging through the piles of bed sheets and spare clothes. Once he had gotten dressed in his usual attire, Sasuke hopped out the window in search of Sakura. He groaned, having just remembered about his ankle.

The streets went quiet as people saw Sasuke walk through the village. A few comments were thrown around and people made room for him to walk through a crowd. Sasuke only sighed, only walking faster due to the unwanted attention, not caring whether he hurt his ankle more.

Once he reached the forest, he sprinted towards the old chapel, not a thought running through his mind.

* * *

><p>Sakura dangled her legs off of the tree branch she was sitting on, having decided not to go to Hokage Mountain since it was late. She was constantly stretching, trying to rid herself of the pain that had appeared due to the position she had slept in the previous night. Her face was still pale and she was still slightly cold, but her hair had regained its colour, so she didn't look as lifeless as she did before.<p>

Sakura combed her thin fingers through her hair, pulling at the end of her cropped bangs. As her fingers slid through her hair, she noticed something.

"My head band… oh! I must've left it back at the chapel!" Moaning, she jumped down off of the tree branch and ran towards the church.

* * *

><p>"Sakura's head band!" Sasuke looked down at the silver metal that was sewn onto the red cloth. Picking it up, he caressed it, stroking the cold steel as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "No… you can't have left…" Sasuke was astounded, the worst flitting through his mind.<p>

"Sasuke?"

A soft silky voice fluttered towards Sasuke's ears, pulling his head towards the direction of the origin of the dainty sound. "Sakura…!"

Sakura looked at him with disbelief, her olive green orbs beginning to water. Her face which had finally regained colour went pale again, inaudible sounds emerging from her mouth. After a moment passed, she finally got a grip of herself. "You came back…"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"For you."

Silver tears rolled down her face, sparking in the setting sun like stars. Sakura frowned. Her inner self screeched inside her head, telling her to welcome him back, to give him a warm loving embrace and show him she still loved him. But Sakura only frowned and buried her inner self with piles of pointless thoughts.

"But… why now?" Her voice began to crack as more tears fell, dripping off her chin. Sasuke walked towards her. With every step he took forward, she took a step back. She looked at him, a glint of fear in her eyes. She began to bring her arms up slowly, her hands turning into loose fists.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was getting into a defensive position. Looking into her bottle green eyes, he saw pain. He saw the pain that he had caused by shunning her as well as leaving her, time and time again. His features became solemn as he let his head hang in shame.

Sasuke looked up again as he felt soft fingers tug at the red head band in his hand. Sakura tied her hair back with it, then, with tears rolling down her face, walked away. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, spinning her around so that she was facing him.

"I'm not letting you walk away." He whispered into her ear.

"You already did the day _you_ walked away!" She spoke through gritted teeth, obviously irritated. And tired; oh so tired of being hurt by this one man, tired of letting him break her heart over and over again. This time she would walk away, this time she would finally say no.

Sasuke looked her in the eyes. The wind flew by, whispering to the trees, taunting him. His heart began to break as harsh words rolled out of Sakura's mouth. His heart broke like hers.

"I'm content with loneliness. Love has only caused me pain. It pained me to see you leave. It pained me as Naruto devoted his life to bring you back. It pained me to watch as you destroyed my village… _our _homeland."

Sasuke's eyes widened as she said these words. Words of defeat. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed her away and slapped her.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah man... this was meant to be a oneshot... oh well! I changed the rating from K+ to T because of TTFO. I'm not going to say what it means. Figure it out for yourself. Ask me if your not bothered.


	3. Decisions of the Heart

Disclaimer: As it says in all my other fan fics, I do not own Naruto's plot/character.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama! Uchiha Sasuke is missing!" A nurse assigned to making sure Sasuke didn't go missing burst into the drunken Godaime's office saying she had failed to follow orders. The nurse stood at the doorway, awaiting orders.<p>

"I gave you orders, and you broke them! Get out of my sight!" Her words were slurred. The nurse screamed as Tsunade threw a sake bottle at her. "Oh and get Shizune! Tell her it is of upmost importance!" The nurse quickly bowed then rushed out of the Hokage's office before she was killed. "Stupid nurse…" And with that said, Tsunade's head slammed against the desk, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura was rooted to the spot, not believing what had just happened. Before she knew it, she could hear Naruto and Kakashi calling for her. Looking to where Sasuke was standing, she saw he had vanished. Sakura raised an eyebrow, wondering whether what had just happened was just a dream. But the stinging on her cheek was no dream.<p>

"Ah, Sakura, we've found you! What happened to you?" Kakashi spoke lazily.

"Hey Sakura! Did you hear? Sasuke's come back!" Naruto grinned widely. Kakashi just slapped his face at Naruto's stupidity.

"Oh Naruto, I admire your intelligence! Brilliant idea telling Sakura that Sasuke's back." His tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"Thank you!" Naruto remained oblivious. Kakashi sighed.

"I kind of got a teensy bit tipsy yesterday. So I went home and fell asleep. I know I forgot about the meeting with Tsunade." Sakura answered Kakashi's question as truthfully as she could, but found it impossible.

"Oh, well I'm going back to the hospital to see if Sasuke is awake now! Wanna come with?" Naruto questioned.

_Hospital… but Sasuke was just here…_ "Umm… okay."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood on the top of Hokage Mountain, hands in his pockets. His obsidian eyes watched over Konoha as he thought about Sakura and how he had hurt her…. Again. But this time he knew… he knew he had a good reason to have hurt her. Though his brain was hurting with thoughts that contradicted the latter.<p>

Sasuke constantly muttered the same thing to himself over and over again, not being able to understand anything about anything. He shut his eyes as twilight began to take place, deciding that today was one of ugliness, not of beauty.

Sasuke put a hand to his chest, feeling as if his heart had been torn out. A noise escaped from his mouth, only to be bitten back inside again. He screwed his eyes shut tighter, trying desperately not to show emotion, trying not to show any weakness. And for now, it was possible to suppress the emotion, for Sasuke opened his eyes again, sighing in relief.

He kept telling himself that Sakura was a fool, just being annoying … annoying. The same word he used to express his hate for her…. Maybe it _was_ his fault she gave up on love, the reason why she prefers to be lonely…

Sasuke held his head in his hands, pulling on his hair. A million thoughts flitting through his head. A million pointless beings prancing about unwanted in his head. "Everything wrong in her life is my fault… it always has…. So why did I come back if it would only cause her more pain…?"

Sasuke, after being locked up in the shadows for so long had forgotten what light looked like. And he had always thought that Sakura was the light to his darkness. But he was wrong. He was the evil to her innocence, feeding on her soul, destroying every last bit until nothing else was left.

Sasuke looked at the few twinkling stars up in the purple sky, tears rolling down his pasty cheeks. Smirking, he blinked the tears away, combing back his bangs with his hand. "You've always followed me into the dark… always there for me…" Sasuke whispered, the words being spoken with such care, almost lovingly. As he sat down on the edge of the cliff, Sasuke continued to look to the heavens. "Big brother… why does life have to destroy the good things in life… leaving nothing but sorrow behind?"

And if Itachi was alive, I'm sure he would have simply shook his head while smiling warmly, saying, "That's the way life tests you. Sucks don't it?"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke's not here! Oh Baa-chan you've really screwed up this time!" Naruto received a skull crushing blow from both Tsunade and Sakura. Kakashi chuckled, going pale when Sakura shot him a death glare.<p>

"I've sent a group of Anbu to survey the area. We're doing everything we can to look for him… but it may be that Sasuke has just run off again. He may have only came here looking for something, and if he was, then what?" Tsunade rubbed her temples, furrowing her brow in thought.

Everyone went silent. It was like a lump was stuck in everyone's throat, leaving them incapable of speech. Closing her eyes, Sakura remembered the days before Sasuke left, before anything had fallen apart, before Team 7 was distant, painful memory. A single glistening tear trickled down her cheek, one that was left unnoticed by all but Kakashi.

His single eye narrowed, black, hollow eyes filling with concern.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this chapter is short and may suck, but I've been stuck with so much homework, and my beta was taking a long time to get back to me. I decided to give you the best of my work so far. Hope you like it.


	4. Reminiscent Days

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this story, but I didn't want to post anything stupid, so I just sat around listening to music waiting for plot bunnies... they don't come often.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's plot/characters.

* * *

><p>It was midnight.<p>

Night had fallen, and the stars that hung above in the cloudy sky glimmered softly. The moon was but a slither of a crescent and a gentle breeze swayed through the trees, sending up fallen leaves, dancing with them under faint moonlight.

Sasuke was sprawled out in a forest clearing, looking up at the sky. His black eyes were empty. No hatred or the dire need for revenge. Not even pain or longing. His lips were slightly parted and his face was ashen.

He was fully aware that every ninja in the village were looking for him, and that no one was to leave or enter the village until he was found.

_Where am I meant to go? Why do they think I've run off?_

Sasuke sat up and frowned.

_The forest of death is rather easy to get into, yet no one has searched this place yet…_

Looking around him, Sasuke noticed beady red eyes spying on him. Holding out his hand wide, a pair of beady eyes began to float about. Then, out of the darkness, came a crow. It flew over to Sasuke's outstretched hand and hopped about on his arm. The crow cawed at Sasuke as he stroked a finger along the crow's feathers. Lips forming a broken smile, Sasuke threw his arm up into the air, the crow immediately spreading its wings and flying free.

The other pairs of beady eyes began to emerge from the shadows and followed their brother into the night sky. Sasuke looked at this black cloak of phenomenon and felt envious.

_I envy them… why? _

Sasuke sighed, his arms crossed over his chest.

_They live in darkness, but are still free… are still loved by each other…_

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked at the mass of black emerging from the forest of death. His single eye creased into a slit. Kakashi stood still for a moment, doubting himself. Looking up at the crescent moon, Kakashi's features softened, remembering the first night team 7 were in the forest of death, under the full moon.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi sat up in his bed and looked at the clock on his bed side table.<em>

_Eleven o'clock._

_Kakashi sighed and rubbed his face, scratching his fingers against grey stubble. Moon light shone in through the window, and as Kakashi stared out at the clear night sky, he dressed himself into his ordinary ninja attire and left his three bed room flat; far too much room for a man who'd rather not live in solace. _

_Walking around the nearly silent village Kakashi thought about how Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were fairing in the forest of death, having heard all sorts of rumours about gruesome tragedies. Kakashi pushed these rumours to the back of his mind and replaced it with confidence; confidence in his pupils, confidence that they would come out of the forest a better team than before._

_After wandering for some time, Kakashi found himself in the forest. About to leave, he heard whispers amongst the trees. Listening harder, he could distinguish two voices, male and female. His curiosity piqued, Kakashi crept closer to where the voices were coming from. When he could finally the origination of the voices, Kakashi smiled._

_Kurenai and Asuma sat together, looking out at the full moon. Kurenai was in Asuma's arms and they were both talking about the chuunin exams. _

"_Kurenai, you were the one who put them forward for the exams, and you did that because you had confidence in them. You shouldn't doubt them now. They would never doubt you" Asuma smiled down at the crimson eyed kunoichi and kissed her forehead._

_Kurenai smiled. "I guess so… but they would never doubt me because I'm there teacher… and if they aren't ready for these exams then they could- ow!" Asuma pinched Kurenai, stopping her from voicing her pessimistic thoughts. Kurenai pouted, but then smiled warmly. She took the cigarette out of Asuma's mouth and kissed him, for a few bliss moments. "You really should stop smoking! It'll be the death of you, I swear!" _

_Asuma smiled and took his cigarette back. "We'll see."_

_Asuma stole a glance back to where Kakashi was standing in the shadows, winked and shushed. Kurenai looked at him questioningly but shook her head, and relaxed into Asuma's arms._

_The full moon's glow was soft and warm, yet somehow ominous…_

* * *

><p>Kakashi smiled sadly, and began walking towards the forest of death, on an assumption with no logical evidence.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto lay in his bed on top of his bed covers, Hinata snuggled by his side. His azure eyes stared out of the open window, counting all of the stars he could see. Every time a breeze wafted in through the window, Hinata would shiver slightly and get goose bumps. Naruto looked at her and smiled, stroking her head gently.<p>

Being sure not to wake her up, Naruto took his arms off of her and removed his sweatshirt and placed it in top of her. Getting up out of bed, he went in search of an extra blanket. Walking through the hallway, Naruto spotted the framed picture of team 7 when they had first become genin.

_When did I put that there…Sakura!_

Naruto smirked. He picked up a blanket off of the cream and chocolate coloured sofa and trotted back to his room. Placing it on Hinata, Naruto began to ponder. He was worried about Sakura. She had suddenly become distant ever since she learned of the news of Sasuke's return. And he was worried about Sasuke…

_What is that fool doing disappearing? He's still in a lot of trouble, and goes and does this…_

Hinata took hold of Naruto's hand and squeezed it. Naruto looked down at her smiling. "I woke you."

"It's okay." Hinata's voice was small and tired, but still very comforting. "Everything will be okay."

Naruto's face became sad for a moment, but perked up slightly as Hinata began stroking his face. "Yeah… I know." Naruto spoke with a raspy tone. Looking at the crescent moon, he sighed.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat by the stained glass window in the old church crying. An empty bottle of sake stood at her feet.<p>

_If I wasn't tipsy last night, I will be tonight._

Sakura thought about how she was foolish, how she shouldn't have shunned Sasuke in such a way, how she was just being selfish…

_Annoying…_

New tears emerged from her jewelled eyes as she thought of that one word. She touched her cheek, the cheek that somehow, still stung. "He had every right to hit me… How could I say such things to him?" Sakura moaned at herself through sobs.

A cold gentle breeze embraced her, causing her to shiver as she remembered what had happened recently.

_"I'm not letting you walk away." He whispered into her ear._

_"You already did the day you walked away!" She spoke through gritted teeth, obviously irritated. And tired; oh so tired of being hurt by this one man, tired of letting him break her heart over and over again. _

_My heart will always belong to you…_

_Sasuke looked her in the eyes. The wind flew by, whispering to the trees, taunting him. His heart began to break as harsh words rolled out of Sakura's mouth. His heart broke like hers._

_I still love you!_

_"I'm content with loneliness. Love has only caused me pain. It pained me to see you leave."_

_I've always waited…_

"_It pained me as Naruto devoted his life to bring you back. It pained me to watch as you destroyed my village…"_

_It isn't home without you…_

"_Our homeland." _

The memory stung, but was permanent. Forever burnt into her mind. She has driven him away… And now all of Naruto's efforts would have gone in vain.

_Sasuke came back for me… but I denied him the one thing he asked for: Love. Something that had been denied from him for so long. I even knew of his brother's motives and sacrifices, sacrifices which caused Sasuke pain then and now…yet I still…_

Sakura wailed.

* * *

><p>Kakashi swept through the forest of death, his sharingan revealed. He pushed through tree branches that had begun to weep, and finally spotted Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke was lying on his back, his eyes shut. Kakashi stood still for a moment, and taking a deep breath, walked towards Sasuke. He knelt down and gently tapped his shoulder. When Sasuke didn't stir, Kakashi prodded him harder. Sasuke groaned.

Sighing with relief, Kakashi pulled Sasuke up from off of the hard ground and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone is worried about you."

"Of course." Sasuke huffed sarcastically.

Kakashi frowned. "Well, not everyone. Only me, Naruto and Sakura; why are you out here?"

Sasuke's heart jumped at the mention of her name. "Sakura… she's worried about me?"

"Of course."

Sasuke shook his head and frowned. "No she isn't. She hates me."

"What makes you think that?"

"She just does." Sasuke replied quietly.

Kakashi stayed silent. Patting Sasuke on the back reassuringly, he pulled Sasuke by the arm, heading towards the Hokage mansion. "How did you find me?"

"Teacher's intuition." Kakashi smirked under his mask, winking at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know whether Kakashi was winking or blinking.

As they emerged from the forest, Kakashi embraced Sasuke, who taken aback by his former teacher's abruptness. "Team 7 is like family to me, and when you left, that family fell apart. We all worked hard to make sure you came, and now that you have, you better not do anything stupid, like hurt Sakura again." Sasuke flinched.

_It's too late for that…_

Kakashi patted Sasuke on the back, and began to walk off, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Sasuke followed suit.

* * *

><p>Naruto had finally decided to shut his window when he saw Kakashi and Sasuke walking towards Hokage mansion. He grinned, his eyes coming to life. As he was about to jump out of the window to greet the two of them, he looked down at Hinata and decided they could wait.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter just popped into my head when listening to some music, so I just typed it up as quick as I could, making sure to go over it as much as possible. Please forgive me for the previous (2?) sucky chapters T_T The next chapters will make up for that^^

Hope people are reading and if so, hope you read the next chapter when it arrives (if it has when your reading this, ignore this)!


End file.
